Letting Go of the Past
by WalkerTRngr
Summary: Marguerite must learn to let go of the past and move on.


--Let go of the Past, Hold onto the Present, Look Towards the Future--

--Let go of the Past, Hold onto the Present, Look Towards the Future--

Marguerite was being her bitter old self again. It seemed no matter what anyone said or did, it was the wrong thing, and it would set her off.

Everyone in the tree house had had just about enough of this behavior and they elected the person who would go and talk to her.

"Why me?" Roxton asked the group.

"Because Roxton you seem to have a way with Marguerite," Veronica said.

"Yeah you're the only one who's brave enough to spar with her on a daily basis," added Malone.

"Come on old boy you can do it," Summerlee said paternal.He knew that Marguerite's cold actions were taking the biggest toll on Roxton.

"Alright fine I'll go; but if I don't return my death is on your hands."With that Roxton left the tree house in search of Marguerite.It happened to be a particularly hot day out so Roxton thought that Marguerite might be down by the pond taking a swim.Sure enough ten minutes later when he got to the pond he saw Marguerite standing by the water's edge with a smug look on her face.

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you John but I've already gotten out and you've missed today's show," she said with a laugh.She turned to walk away when Roxton called after her.

"Marguerite we need to talk."

"Whatever about?" she said sarcastically.

"About your behavior," Roxton said trying to be careful about his choice of words.

"My behavior?Since when have you become my father? Don't tell me, I'm in trouble again," she said in a mocking tone.She started to walk away and Roxton grabbed her by the arm.

"Wait," he said.

"Take your hands off me!"

"Not until we talk."

"I'm not talking with you," she said.

"Please," Roxton said with his best puppy dog eyes.She finally agreed to speak with him.

"Okay what do you want to talk about?"

"Listen, I mean Marguerite ummm… You haven't been acting like your self lately."

"How would you know how I've been acting?All you want to do is join the others in ganging up on me," she said.

"You know that's not true.I care about you," he said softly.She turned away and he went up to her pulling her close to him.She rested her head on his shoulder and sobbed.

"It's ok Marguerite it's ok," Roxton said trying to sooth her.When her sobs finally turned into sniffles, he lifted her head up so he could look at her face.

"Are you okay?" Roxton asked with genuine concern in his voice.Afraid she would start crying again if she spoke, she just nodded her head.

"Okay there love it's alright nothing to worry about," Roxton said as he bent down to kiss her.For a moment Marguerite let herself get lost in the kiss.Then she soon remembered what happened every time she got involved with a man.She quickly pulled away, startling Roxton.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"It's me I can't…" She took off running back toward the tree house leaving a bewildered Roxton behind.When she got back to the tree house she ran inside and straight to her room.

"Hi Marguer…ite" Veronica said as Marguerite whizzed past her.

"I wonder what's wrong with her," Malone said.

"I don't know but at least she's no longer yelling at us," Veronica commented.

"That's true," Malone said.

***

Roxton walked back to the tree house thinking about what had just happened. 

_I don't understand what's wrong.I know Summerlee and Challenger both said to be patient it may take time but this is ridiculous.How patient do I have to be? What more can I do to show Marguerite that I love her and that I never want to hurt her.Maybe if I talk to Summerlee and Challenger when I get back they'll be able to help me._

** *

Marguerite collapsed on her bed sobs racking her entire body.She wanted to love Roxton but she knew that every time she got involved with a man it only spelled disaster.No matter how many times her heart told her that he was different her mind wouldn't let her believe that this time things could change.She had too many bad memories that haunted her.After awhile she eventually cried herself to sleep.

***

Roxton decided that before he went back to the tree house he would wonder around a bit maybe find something to bring back for dinner.Hunting always seemed to relax Roxton and he knew that it was a great way to expel some excess tension and energy that had built up.He wondered around for at least an hour and a half before he found something.He stumbled across a wild boar.He killed the boar slung it over his back and headed back towards the tree house.When he got back he brought the boar into the kitchen and then silently went into his room, not saying anything to anyone.

"Do you think he's alright?" Malone asked.

"I'm sure he is Ned, something must have happened.But if anything was wrong then he would say something," Challenger said.

Summerlee decided he would go and talk to Marguerite.First he went over to Challenger, "George I think that maybe you should talk to John; I'm going to check on Marguerite."

"Good idea Arthur."

Summerlee knocked on Marguerite's door and there was no answer so he decided he would go inside.He saw her curled on her bed fast asleep.He noticed that she had cried her self to sleep.His heart went out to her.He knew why she couldn't love Roxton and he cursed all the people that had left her so hurt and scarred.After covering her up with a blanket Summerlee decided he would join Challenger in Roxton's room.

"How is she Arthur?" Challenger asked.

"She sleeping now George I think she'll be okay.Now we should speak with Roxton."

They went to Roxton's room and knocked on the door."John can we come in," they both said in unison.At first Roxton didn't say anything.Finally he told them they could come in.They found him sitting in a chair just staring at the wall not saying a word.

"John," Challenger said."Are you alright?"

Summerlee put his hand on Roxton's shoulder to try to comfort him.

"I just don't understand.I've been more patient and tolerant then most people would be.I've never hurt her; I've only tried to be there for her.Why does she still push me away?Doesn't she see that I love her?" John asked exasperated.

"John it's not that she doesn't know you love her.Of course she knows.The problem is that she loves you too and it scares her," Challenger said.

"You have to understand that all through her life no one ever loved her and if she thought that they did it turned all they wanted was to use her," Summerlee said.

"But doesn't she see that I would never do that to her?" Roxton asked.

"Her heart sees that but her mind won't let go of the painful memories of her past.She's sleeping right now.Let her rest, in the morning I suggest that you go and talk to her," Summerlee told Roxton.

"Okay."

"Now John you should get your rest too," Challenger said.

Summerlee and Challenger both left Roxton's room and decided that they would also get some shuteye.

***

Marguerite was sleeping peacefully when she felt someone standing next to her.Instinctively she thought it was Roxton."John," she called out.

"No it's not John but maybe it should be."

Frightened Marguerite stood up in bed looking at the man standing next to her.He wasn't really a man but rather a spirit.

"What are you doing here," Marguerite demanded.

"I've come here to show you what life could be like for you if you make certain choices.See Miss Krux you don't realize how much in control of your own destiny you are."

"I don't understand what your saying."

"I'm saying that you should watch what I am going to show you.Pay very close attention.Some of these things will be from your past, some from the present and some from the future."

Marguerite looked up as she saw scenes of her life flashing before her.She saw herself as a small child in her dorm room looking out the window into the night sky.She saw herself wishing upon a star hoping that maybe someday she would find someone that would love her.

Then time leaped to her wedding day.After she had graduated from school she had met a man she thought would love her forever.Little did she know that all he was after was her money.After she had run out of money, he had abused her so badly, that one time she almost didn't survive the beating.One night she couldn't take it anymore and when he came after her, she shot him, killing him.She thought her troubles were behind her.She had found other men she thought would love her but she soon found out all they wanted was her money and nothing else.After awhile she built a protective wall around her heart shielding her.She vowed that she would never again allow her self to be taken in by a man's affections; it only led to disaster.Then when she finally thought she could get on with her life she found out that her late husband had many debts left and that his debtors sought out her to repay them.She had come on this journey to escape everything.Hoping that she could just put the past behind.Start a new life in a new place.

Marguerite was saddened by these memories the pain evident in her face.Next the scenes moved to the present actually just three weeks ago.She had been on a hunting expedition with Roxton when she was almost killed by a raptor.John had saved her just in time and she remembered how she had rewarded him with a kiss.She could still remember the smile on his face after she kissed him.It was a genuine one that radiated joy.She didn't see the cockiness or brass ness she had usually seen with other men.Several other moments between her and Roxton flashed across the screen until it came to the previous days events at the pond.Her heart broke as she saw the painful expression on John's face when she ran away from him.She couldn't believe that she had been so rude to him.She wanted to go to him now and tell him she was sorry but the spirit told her that there was more she had to see.

Next the spirit told her she would see what life would be like if she remained a lonely and desolate person never opening her heart to anyone.

Marguerite saw herself wandering the streets of London alone at such a late hour.She didn't know why she was wandering about, she just saw herself walking around aimlessly.Next she sees herself step out into the street without looking.There was a car coming and she didn't see it.The driver didn't have enough time to stop and she was hit.Next she saw her funeral.There was hardly anyone there.And those that were there seemed to only be there because it was the polite thing to do.

Marguerite got the chills thinking of how no one cared about whether she lived or died.This definitely wasn't how she wanted to live out the rest of her life.

The spirit told her that he would now show her what her life would be like if she let someone into her heart; if she let someone love her.

Marguerite saw the scene change to a large English Manor.She saw what seemed to be one of the living rooms. Inside it she saw a beautifully decorated Christmas tree with three young children sitting around it.She could see how the children seemed mesmerized by the tree and all its lights.Candles illuminated the entire tree.She saw the children try to run out of the room as they heard someone coming.Then she saw herself standing in the door smiling down at the three children.She noticed that she was pregnant and was about five months along.She heard herself tell the children that if they didn't get to bed they wouldn't get any presents.She saw the youngest child, a boy, come up to his her with a book in his hand."You still have to read us the last chapter,"The little buy said handing her a copy of Charles Dickens, "A Christmas Carol." She saw herself sit down next to the children as she began to read from the book.When she was finished, the children scurried up the stairs to their rooms as she followed behind them heading to her own bedroom.When she reached her bedroom she opened the door to see the entire room illuminated by candles and soft music playing in the background.As she stepped into the room she felt someone come up behind her and wrap their arms around her waist.She turned around to see Roxton's smiling face.

"John how did you do all this with out me knowing?"

"Well love, I had the kids help me.I told them I was planning a surprise for you, and you know how they love surprises, so I had them sneak downstairs and make just enough noise so you would hear them and go down after them.The rest I did while you were downstairs.Merry Christmas Marguerite."

"Merry Christmas John."

Suddenly the scene disappeared and she was back in the tree house in her bedroom.The spirit turned to her and spoke to her one last time."I have showed you all that I can.The choice is yours.Only you can decide how your future will turn out."And with that the spirit was gone.Marguerite who was still a little disturbed by the whole experience noticed that dawn was breaking.Seeing she wouldn't be able to sleep anymore she got up and decided to go watch the sunrise on the balcony.About the same time she awoke so did Lord Roxton.He stepped out of his room and headed for the balcony.They both walked out onto the balcony simultaneously.For a brief moment there was an awkward silence that quickly was broken by Marguerite's voice.

"John I want to apologize."

"Marguerite that's not necessary…"

"Wait please I have something I want to say.For a long time now I have been cold and even cruel to you at times.I've turned you away when all you were trying to do is love me.For me that was the scariest feeling I have ever felt.I've never known what it is like to experience real love and the thought terrified me.Last night I had an eye opening experience in which I realized that by not loving you I was doomed to live the scariest life of all.One all alone."

Roxton saw tears forming in her eyes.He approached her and pulled her close to him.

"Oh Marguerite come here."This time when he went to kiss her she didn't pull back.She realized that God had given her a chance at a new life, a new life with this man by her side.

Later when Summerlee awoke he walked out to find Marguerite and Roxton sitting together asleep on the balcony.He could see how they had fallen asleep after watching the sunrise.He smiled to himself and sent out a prayer of thanks.Finally those two people were where they belonged; with each other.


End file.
